


Whelve

by Yeetingleek



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, I Tried, M/M, Mark Lee & Lee Taeyong Are Siblings, Mark Lee (NCT)-centric, Sweet Mark Lee (NCT), Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas is Whipped
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-10-14 11:32:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17507792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeetingleek/pseuds/Yeetingleek
Summary: (v.) To bury something; to hideOr:Mark feels inadequateLucas is there to prove him wrong





	1. Chapter 1

Mark exhaled tiredly when he finished typing an essay for his social studies class. He had put a careful thought in this particular task as it makes 20% of his overall grade in this class. The teacher also seemed to take a liking in making the students of her class suffer by giving numerous tricky assignments with short time to finish them. Luckily for him, he's smart and diligent enough to finish his work efficiently so that he had time to do other things ... Like ... More studying, and maybe rapping. 

Mark sighed again when the thought of rapping came into his mind. He doesn't know how and why but he no longer found joy in that specific activity. It's not like it's not fun to rap anymore, he used to love rapping with every inch of his being.  However for some reasons rapping had become a burden, a burden that he yearns to be freed from.

He buried his head under his arms, glancing at the clock on the wall which shows how late it is. It's almost midnight and yet there he is, doing school work.

If he were honest he would say—more like admit—that he's tired and that he needs a break. Though, he's never one to show weakness, is he?

He needs to keep going, because he needs to be perfect. So that he will not disappoint his parents, his brother, his teachers. He can't afford to be tired because there are duties to finish, expectations to fulfill. He needs to do everything to live up to the nickname everyone had given him:

Fully capable Mark Lee.

Mark glanced at the photos of him in his room, most of which are of him winning some kind of competition. There is one from his first science competition back in middle school, one from debate, the most recent one with his team when they had won the national volleyball championship, and more and more framed pictures of his glory.

It's almost as if his wins are what he's only worth for.

His phone rings. Which is surprising, really, because it's 12 am almost 1 and all the people he knew must be asleep in this ungodly hour. He reaches out for his phone, squinting his eyes due to the light from his phone screen.

Lucas is calling.

What the fuck.

"Hello?"

"Why are you awake?" The voice on the other side asks. Mark notices that his voice is still raw and thick of sleep. Probably the caller had just woken up when he decided to call him.

Mark scoffs, "Well why are you awake?"

"Go to sleep, Minhyung. You can finish all the presentations tomorrow." 

Mark smiles a little, at least Lucas cares.

"I'm not working on presentations though?"

"But you're working on some other stuff right? Just rest, you've done enough."

Mark smiles falters, did he, really?

"Yukhei-"

"Like, you're the student council president, and the volleyball team captain, and you're like a straight A student. Taking a few break will do you good."

"But Taeyong-"

"Your brother and you are two different people, Taeyong wasn't the volleyball team captain was he?"

Mark tries to ignore the suspicious shufflings from the other side. Whatever the fuck Lucas is trying to do this early in the morning, he will not be a part of it.

"He wasn't. He was the soccer captain." 

"Well, proves my point that you both are two different people." And even from his room, Mark can see the taller boy shrugging.

"What are you trying to tell me, Yukhei?" Mark sighs rubbing at his eyes, feeling his consciousness starting to drift whilst talking to the other. He will need to brew himself some coffee later.

"Well, Mr Lee, I'm trying to tell you to get the fuck to sleep." 

Mark laughs a little at that. Before realizing something.

"Wait, are you walking?"

"Yeah, I'm outside now, open your window."

Mark gasped, dropping his phone to the wooden table and scrambled to open the window of his room. Shivering a little when the night air hit his unprotected body. True to Lucas' words he is outside.

"What are you doing?!" Mark half shouted half whispered as he doesn't want to disturb his neighbors. Lucas gave him a lopsided grin.

"I'm going to make you sleep!" Lucas shouted back making Mark cringe at the volume of his voice. "Open up and let me in!"

Mark sighed for the ninth something time that night and told the tall boy to wait for him. Mark strided down the stairs, ignoring the trophies—which never fail to remind him how inferior he is compared to his brother—and to the front door. By the time he opens the door, his uninvited visitor had moved to from under his bedroom window to the door. He promptly let the other inside, noting how he must be freezing since the temperature outside is low.

"Why did you come here again? To put me to sleep?" Mark asked again, failing to keep the annoyed tone out of his voice. He knew he will feel bad later but right now he doesn't have the energy and he just really wanted to edit the proposal for a major school event as soon as possible so that he will have time to proofread and print it out before Monday.

Lucas smiled, "See? You're tired, you're cranky because you lack sleep. Let's fix that." 

Mark's glare on him softens. He admires Lucas, really. To live with a lot of positiveness and belief that everything can be solved. To smile despite the situation.

Also, Mark admires how Lucas always pulls out the most honest answer from him. How his mere presence almost always makes him want to admit the things he'd usually rather keep hidden.

Because,

Yes, he is tired. Yes, he lacks sleep and it's getting to his head. Yes, he wants to rest.

There's no 'buts' to disturb him now.

Lucas smiles in satisfaction, knowing that Mark had at least acknowledged his limits. "Let's sleep."

Mark complies. Waiting until Lucas shrugs off his coat and shoes and then pulls down the duvet so that they can both climb inside. He doesn't protest when Lucas tidies—attempting to—his books and laptop, he doesn't protest when Lucas turns off the light, not even when Lucas pulls him to lie down on the bed.

Mark finally felt the tiredness on his body when he feels the back of his head hits the pillow. His body finally registered the fatigue and he's sure he will fall sleep soon. 

So he did, snuggling closer to Lucas, seeking the warmth that is not provided by the blanket. Quickly, his eyelids became heavier and sleep finally engulfs him. Maybe it's okay, to rest for a little, Lucas will wake him up anyway.

Lucas smiles when he hears the soft snores coming from the smaller boy in his arms. He's grateful that Mark actually obeyed him to go to sleep for once. He presses a light kiss on the head of the unconscious boy before drifting to sleep himself.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because Mark never get credited for his own efforts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was never a oneshot.
> 
> To everyone who had given kudos and commented on this story: Thank you very much! I hope you guys have a nice day!
> 
> Please enjoy this chapter as well.

'You're just like your brother'

'Youre the best one in class again? Damn I can see why you are brothers with Taeyong'

Expectations, expectations, expectations.  
Mark is faced with those on daily basis.

Mayhaps people regards him as a fully functioning robot who can do anything and everything without rest. Or maybe it's because he's labeled as The fully capable Mark Lee. Or maybe it's because he's Lee Taeyong's little brother. 

Sometimes he despises it when teachers or classmates complimented him by saying that he's just as briliant as his brother. How his plus points came not from his own efforts and hard work but solely because he's the brother of The Lee Taeyong. How everything is about his brother and his brother alone.

Because he's always been known as Lee Taeyong's brother, not as Lee Minhyung.

Sometimes when Mark is tired and overwhelmed by all the expectations, Mark thinks everyone would like it better if he came as a second Lee Taeyong rather than as Lee Minhyung.

To Mark, his brother is as far as he known, is his idol. His role model, his goal, someone he aspires to be. However, recently he feels burdened with his brother's imaginary presence that it hurts. Like, Taeyong already tattoed his name as someone to remember, someone worthy of praise and glory. Someone that Mark can't surpass despite how much effort he puts in to be.

That's why as high as he can be, he can only be 'like' Taeyong and never 'better' than Taeyong. 

No, defeating Taeyong was never Mark's goal and it will never be. But it would be nice to be recognized as himself than someone related to Taeyong.

Mark loves his brother really. This person who had been with him since he was little, the one who taught him how to ride a bicycle, the one who tend his wounds when he accidentally got injured while playing with Lucas, the one who lets him sleep with him when he had nightmares. His brother's presence in his life had been a constant that he couldn't imagine a life without him in it.

Lately though, Mark can't help but resent him. 

Because everything is always credited to Lee Taeyong and his perfection. It was never Lee Minhyung's achievements, it's always Taeyong's brother's achievements. When he got straight A its because he's Taeyong's brother, when his team won a match its because Taeyong was once a sports team captain too, when he scheduled a major school event that went successfully its because Taeyong also was a student council president.

All Mark wants is recognition. That everything: every single trophy, every single successful event, every single A score it's because of HIS hard work. Not Taeyong's.

Along with that, he hates himself for resenting his brother. After all it's not Taeyong's fault. It's his own for not being good enough to be able to be considered an equal to Lee Taeyong. Its his fault for being like this.

The guilt and pressure suffocates him and he sometimes consider quitting and just be a normal average student.

What stops him is because there's actually a few people who believes in him. Who value him as himself. Like Lucas.

Speaking of Lucas.

Mark finally opens his eyes, and when he does sunlight is already bursting inside the room. He jolted up in horror. 

Lucas didn't wake him up?

"You're awake already?" A sleepy voice asked him, answering his question on why the tall boy didn't wake him up. Now that he think about it he didn't even ask Lucas to wake him.

"What do you mean already? It's like nine, now." Mark chuckles when Lucas didn't even bother to disentangle his arms from his torso. 

"Still earlyyyyy" Lucas whined, trying to put Mark back to sleep. 

But no way. That ain't happening.

"No it's not, come on get up!" Mark vigorously shakes Lucas' body.

"Ughhh" 

"We're having breakfast, don't you love food?" Mark says. Lucas finally rises at the mentions of food much to Mark's amusement. He can relate though, because it's food.

"Okay. Let's eat."

It's a hassle kinda. Having two rowdy boys in one bathroom, both trying to fight to brush their teeth first because there's only limited space for the sink. They finally ended up queueing for it, just because Lucas almost spilled the toothpaste.

When they got downstairs Mark's parents had left for work already and the only one present is Taeyong who is cooking breakfast in the kitchen. He's not surprised when he saw the boys walking into the kitchen. Lucas does have a random time on showing up in their household ever since they were kids. 

"Good morning late risers," Taeyong greeted with a big smile. Lucas laughed at that while Mark visibly winced. He didn't mean to sleep in.

'Well, Taeyong never sleeps in even if he didn't mean to' Mark's inner voice says, making him wince more.

Even so, Mark is willing to admit that he feels more refreshed and well rested now that he actually slept instead of living off of coffee. 

"What's for breakfast?" Instead, Mark asked. Peeking through Taeyong's shoulder to see what he's making.

"Oooooh, pancakes." Lucas chirped, obviously having more succession rate in towering over Taeyong's body. Because he's a literal human lampost. Damn tall people.

"Now, now sit down you two. I'll bring these after." Taeyong shooed them away so he can cook more comfortably. They obeyed, placing their butts in front of the dining table. Not long after, stacks of piping hot pancakes are placed in front of them.

They ate peacefully, with Taeyong asking them a few questions about school or about interesting things that had happened every now and then. It's a peaceful morning, really. 

"So, when did you arrive?" Taeyong then asked.

"Around one am"

"Around one—Lucas, what in the world?" Taeyong looked at him, disbelieving.

"You heard right." Lucas shrugged, not looking away from his stack of pancakes.

"How did you get in?"

"Mark opened the door for me"

"Mark was awake?" Taeyong then turns to Mark who looks away.

"Well.."

"Mark, what did I tell you about sleeping late?"

"It's bad for my health." Mark answers, feeling guilty at the disappointed look his brother gave him.

"You know what you should do next time?" Taeyong asked again.

"... Sleep early."

"Good. Do that for once." Seemingly satisfied, Taeyong continues eating. Mark nods.

Mark knows fully well that what Taeyong said is for his own well being. That yes, he would probably drop dead if he didn't get him to sleep, yes he knows him sleeping that late is harming him, and yes he should sleep early. That ain't happening, unfortunately. Because Mark still have like three quizzes to study for, a proposal to finish, and volleyball training.

Speaking of which.

"Wait, hyung what time is it?" Mark asked, turning to look at his brother who is now washing the bowl he used to mix the pancake batter.

"Like half past nine, why?" 

"Half past nine? Yukhei, we have volleyball practice!" Mark starts to panic. "We're going to be late!"

Lucas looks at him softly, "Minhyung, there's no practice today."

"What."

"Coach says we should take a break," Lucas said, "that 'break' includes you by the way. Don't you dare practice today."

"But the practice match-"

"The match is in two weeks, we have more than enough time to prepare ourselves. Believe in our team a little." 

Mark frowns, its not about his team, he's sure his team is great. Its him that he's worried. What if his tosses and services aren't polished enough by the time they reached next week? 

"Our team includes you too." Lucas added when seeing Mark's face contorts into something akin to nervousness.

Mark looks at him and Lucas looks back—intensely, as if daring him to say something else.

Under the strong gaze of Lucas Wong, Mark shivers a little. As Lucas always have this power to make him believe in everything he said. As Lucas always left him unable to give any firm rebuttal despite him being a debater.

"Okay" Mark then found himself answering. Thus ending the conversation.

"Come on, let's finish breakfast and then I'll help you with that proposal of yours." Lucas says, smiling at him. "After that we can get ice cream or something."

Mark then found himself smiling as well, nodding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this isn't weird.
> 
> But everyone who had felt insecure or is feeling insecure of something please remember that you're great and beautiful. I might not know who you are but I'm sure things will get better in the future, you'll just have to be there to see it.
> 
> This is getting long. Anyways thank you for reading yet another chapter from me, please do leave kudos or a comment if you like it. 
> 
> See You!


	3. Chapter 3

"But Sir—"

"Yes, Mark, we're aware on how crucial the school festival is. It's the signature school event for SM high," The principal sighs, "however I must inform you that the schedule the student council had set is nearing the finals and we wouldn't want the students to be distracted with festival and neglect their studies."

Mark sighs, "I understand, Sir."

"Good, then I would appreciate it if the student council reschedule the event, and let's see if it is possible."

Mark nods, "Yes Sir. Thank you for having us."

Mark exited the principal's office with a frown on his face. He locked eyes with the rest of the student council who are anxious waiting for him to announce everything. The glimmer of excitement in his team's eyes make him feel bad about breaking the news but at the end he has to anyway.

"How was it?" Dejun, a chinese student from his class asked. Mark sighs again and shook his head.

"The proposal was rejected. The principal said that we need to reschedule the event." Mark said, almost immediately feeling bad about telling them that when he saw the dejected looks from the others. Especially from his juniors.

"Why do we need to reschedule it?" Kunhang asked, a perplexed look on his face.

"He said that the schedule we set is already nearing the exam and it could affect the students' studies," Mark answered, effectively explaining everything that had happened inside. The amount of sad faces made him feel guilty, "sorry guys. I had tried to argue but it seems like we need to work extra hard now."

"You know what, it's alright!" Everyone turned around to see Yerim clapping her hands, "we just need to work hard on this event. It's our last year after all." The last sentence was directed to the third years more than the others. 

"Yeah, we're willing to work harder." Yangyang exclaimed, along with Yerim trying to raise the mood. Which seems to work since the others are starting to smile.

"But Mark, will you really be okay? We have a practice match soon." Jaemin—one of Mark's team's wing spiker—asked, looking at Mark worriedly. The others then follows his gaze.

"Nah it's okay, though I guess you guys need to start the class rep meeting without me. I'll join in of course but in case I missed it please write me a rundown." Mark flashed them a reassuring smile.

"Sure, have something important to do?" Dejun asked. Mark grins sheepishly as a response.

"There's a group discussion for sociology class, and if I don't start with my partner we'll never be able to finish the paper on time. It's due next week," Mark explained apologetically, "I'm really sorry."

Kunhang scoffed, "Don't be. Your group will probably fail to function without you anyways, good luck with your assignment. Don't do it yourself."

Mark laughed, "Thanks. Now I suppose we need to get back to class soon. This impromptu hallway meeting is dismissed."

Yerim and Yangyang snorted at that while the others just flashed a smile and parted to their next class which will start in five minutes. Mark turned on his heels and walked away when he no longer sees the other loitering in the hallway. He needs to make sure his friends really went to class anyway.

Mark took a detour to the bathroom to wash his face, feeling a headache coming fast due to the amount of work he needs to do. It's overwhelming, he admits but he won't complain. Taeyong has more work than him and still managed anyways. 

Mark enters the classroom just in time with the bell and then sat himself on his seat—which is conveniently beside Lucas. The taller boy gave him an encouraging smile which he returned thankfully. Lucas — seems to know that something is off — was about to open his mouth, probably to ask him what happened but decided against it when seeing the teacher steps inside the class. Soon the class started with Mark barely avoiding Lucas' interrogation.

The migraine came back at full force when he saw seemingly limitless numbers written on the whiteboard in front of the class. Mark internally groaned, this ought to be a long day.  
***

As soon as the bell which marks the end of the day rang, Mark immediately went to the school library in order to discuss what his group will be talking about regarding the assignment. Mark really wasn't surprised when his partner turns out to be 'busy' and messaged him that he couldn't make it to the library as he has something 'urgent' to do. So, as per usual, Mark offers to do 'half' of the work and send him the bullet points of their presentation via email so his partner can still prepare himself for next week.

Deciding to do the assignment at home, Mark then briskly exits the library to join the class rep meeting. Which hasn't started yet, fortunately. Dejun threw him a confused look, remembering correctly that he himself had said that he would be late but then connected the dots himself and didn't bother to ask — all within ten seconds. Wow.

The meeting went as well as they could've imagined. As expected, a lot of club activities which prioritizes exhibition like art and dance are burdened with the responsibility of pulling the best performance with short amount of time. And a lot of classes are going to need to decide on what to show — as every class is required to put on their individual exhibition. There was a lot of protest before Kunhang silenced them and explained the reason of the sudden dramatic change of schedule.  
The meeting ended with the conclusion of rescheduling the event a month earlier than the original schedule. 

By the time they finished cleaning up the meeting room — which Mark had insisted on joining — Mark is already exhausted. But he hid it, quickly changed into his gym shorts, and then joining his already sweaty teammates, apologizing for being late in the process. Lucas had approached him almost instantly, claiming that he's going to help him stretch. Mark already smelt the interrogation coming from a mile away.

"So, what happened back then when you said you were going to the principal's office?" The taller one out of the two asked, while the shorter stretched.

Mark almost instantly groaned causing Lucas to look at him amusedly, "the proposal was rejected."

Lucas' eyes widened in surprise, "Why?" 

"Apparently the previous schedule is not good. It's too close to the finals time and you know how this school is, they said it'll distract us from studying." Mark mumbled clearly irritated, "I think we're going to burst our head for working on this from zero again."

Lucas chuckled at that, sitting beside Mark and reached his hands to massage his scalp. Trying to help him to relax. Mark sighed contentedly at that, "I personally believe you'll manage. You always do."

"That's because you always help me," Mark retorted.

"Exactly," Lucas said, "you can't do everything alone, Mark."

Mark knows exactly where this conversation is going. They have been having this conversation everyday since they start high school. So instead of answering Mark just hummed, deciding to not argue back for once and just enjoy the feeling of long fingers carding through his locks. They stayed silent, not saying anything until their coach called them to have a brief meeting before they practice again.

"You guys done being lovebirds?" Donghyuck teased when the two finally walked to where the others are seated. 

"Shut up," Mark said even though he can't stop the red rising on his cheeks. Lucas just laughed. They positioned themselves and the practice resumes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! Have a nice day everyone!


End file.
